the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 08/Transcript
Mr. Enter:'Normally I don't like to review things already done by other critics,my MLP reviews are an obvious exception.This is because usually I feel that they've done a good enough job blasting whatever is begin reviewed however this fascinating little thing is so mind-blowingly bad that I couldn't just leave it to the wayside,despite being reviewed by both TV trash and Hughie's animated movie reviews it's also dropped pilot so I don't have to worry about copyright issues and by the way BITE ME FOX.I figured out how to get around Hasbro I figured I hat to get around Viacom and I'll figure out how to get around you and when I do it's going to be one hell of a marathon on your ass,Yes the Groovenians is a dropped pilot which doesn't have a Wikipedia page so my information on this thing is very limited what I do know is that this was only aired twice ever and then it was never heard of again until Internet reviewers started digging it up '''Caption:'They do have a habit of finding things better left alone, don't they? 'Mr. Enter:'It was created by a surrealist painter Kenny scharf and yeah it looks like was created by a surrealist painter with no outside input from anyone else no I'm just stalling let's begin this thing. The first thing you'll notice is what they spend their entire budget on. 'Musician: ' '''Mr. Enter: '''The opening theme is sung by the B-52s. You may be familiar with them and their other works. '''B-52: Mr. Enter: '''They're also the artists behind Rock Lobster. As for what 'Rotomagic' is...I have no fucking clue. And maybe it's a good thing I don't know because the animation in this thing is horrible. The best way I can put it is, 'stop-motion CGI.' To put things in perspective, this is an FMV for the first Silent Hill game. Which came out in 1999. This came out in 2002 and didn't have a console's limitation. It starts with a nice, quiet night on a place called Planet Jeepers when... '''Glindy: Mr. Enter: '''What...the fuck? I don't know where to begin. For of all, what's wrong with their eyes? Those things. They stare directly into your soul. And it's honestly that creepy! Secondly, who the fuck are they talking to? (Camera pans to their triple-eyed dog.) '''Mr. Enter: '''Oh, yeah. Their dog that can make random animal noises because...comedy? They're definately doing some sort of performance...uh...art. But I don't know who they're performing for. It ends with the guy falling on his Lego lawn. Ow. '''Jet: '''Heh! Heh! Heh! Poetry in slow motion. '''Mr. Enter: '''Yeah, I'm sure. '''Jet: '''Mr. Enter: '''Oh, the ways I'm going to despise this. Perhaps you're a pushover who just let things happen to yourself. Or that your voice grates on my ears. Eventually the parents of one of the sees what they're doing and call it a disgrace. They're not wrong. So they decided to give our two protagonists, Jet and Glindy, a good talking to. --- '''Mr. Enter: '''They're...they're Normals. They're Normals, really. Get it? Because non-artists are robots with no soul. '''Normal: '''MONEY!!! '''Mr. Enter: '''And only cares about money. So these three are paying their taxes to the Normals because... Category:Transcripts